138593-flaying-mount-future-will-be-added-to-the-store
Content ---- ---- ---- Jeeze, just take the fun out of everything why don't cha?? :P I think they said no to flying mounts but some of the forum regulars will actually know the answer or where to look it up. Edited October 7, 2015 by Khandi | |} ---- ---- I'm guessing a racial mount for Chua, I'm imagining an orbitron with lawnmowers attatched to the front. "If it needs to be built and it has to hurt people, the Chua are the ones for the job" | |} ---- ---- I guess because its going F2P that should be added to the store, It will be nice also i dont mind paying for it as long as we can fly without harming others | |} ---- ---- The actual answer is "We can, but we're too scared to." (Paraphrased, of course) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm at work and I'm afraid to google it, but yet Im really curious. | |} ---- Gonna disagree with WoD feeling more alive without flying... Was pretty lackluster in all aspects of exploration. But that's what i DO like about WS is that exploration is greatly encouraged and finding little secrets and jumping puzzles is fun and rewarding. With rapid teleport and mounts perma-sprinting I don't really see the point of flying. | |} ---- WoD not having flight at the start was in an effort to get players more immersed in the environment rather than contributing to the 'saddle up and fly straight there' mentality that pretty much dominated how anything and everything was done in Pandaria. Of course your mileage may vary with how immersed traveling on foot made you feel, so it's all very subjective. | |} ---- ---- ---- The devs also said they would shut the game down before going f2p. Well, here is f2p and the game is still up. Things always change. Heck, even look at GW2. They said they would never add raids to their game and I guess they are adding them in their new expansion. | |} ---- There's a big difference between changing your failing business practice to something that would allow you to keep your job and adding a mechanic to a game that wasn't designed to support it. Nothing is impossible given enough time, but it sure isn't likely that they'll add in flying mounts anytime soon if at all. | |} ---- ---- That's not how it happened at all. The decision about flying mounts had been made during Alpha testing, before any of us knew or could see the game. There was a lot of discussion and pressure on both sides of the issue, and it came out about even, but Carbine wasn't about to devote a big chunk of dev time they didn't have to it. When I said the world had been designed for flying potentially, that's pretty much all they said about it, on top of the fact they weren't doing it for launch and more than likely wouldn't do it after. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah, it's a Pandora Box best kept closed. And I was one of the pro-flight in WoW. But never in Wildstar. The game is great as it is, lots of options for transport and the mounts are relatively fast. Edited October 7, 2015 by SubSidal | |} ---- Ginormous + points for this post. If they at some point down the road add a viable space game (not on rails), than that will be huge. And one more big insentive for those us Star Was fans who see this game as more or less a Star Wars parody (with maybe a dash of Firefly thrown in for good measure) Edited October 8, 2015 by j3crow | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Absolutely nothing to do with the community on that one. Discussion took place in Alpha, long before most of us were involved. Carbine had the final say on that one and weren't interested in it. Something about them not wanting to waste their time or resources. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- We've had that debate on this forum quite a few times since beta, you're a bit too late to be saying that. | |} ---- If you could only get it at level cap is any of that relevant anymore though? Honest question, I'm only lvl16 at the moment. | |} ---- It honestly comes to an argument of dominant strategy, really. If there's a fastest and most efficient method to get across the map (i.e. flying mounts) people are going to use it. If enough people clamor for it and flying mounts get added, then there's probably going to be a lot of people that want everyone to have access to it all the time. Then all of the beautiful scenery on the ground and challenging platforming complete missions where its relevant goes out the window because why should you jump precariously across platforms when you can just fly. I think flying is pretty cool but Wildstar wasn't designed with flight in mind. Kludging a player guided flight system into the game is only going to cause problems and invalidate content. | |} ---- ---- ---- Jumping puzzles and exploration - yes. I remember just running around grimvault exploring when I stumbled upon a little secret area with some fun lore and even had to drag a friend (who was lvl 22 lol) out to help me solve it. With flying those discoveries are just not going to be there, or aren't going to be as fun to find. And yeah, any jumping/exploration stuff is just done. Why do it while leveling? Wait till 50, fly, and finish anything. It's so easy to move around WS - instant teleports to every zone, and every daily quest hub in the major cities. Quick taxies, fast mounts, and now even teleportation if you wanna drop some gold. I do love the idea of little space missions or flight areas where we get some spaceships to go flyign around nexus - but actually on the ground? Nah. Edited October 8, 2015 by Xiun | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- My google just autocorrects and searches flying | |} ---- THIS ^ You wanna do Flying do it as space battles & PVE space battle on rails like SWTOR has or other PVE styles. | |} ---- You are pretty much spot on, once flying mounts were added the ground was empty, everyone were flying and this also killed off WPvP pretty fast and I would not like to see flying mounts in this game either, there is no point really, especially not now when you have permanent sprint out of combat, you turbo thru most zones quite quick. However, what they could do is lower the level requirement for the first 50g mount upgrade to say level 30ish instead of having it at level 45 | |} ---- Perhaps but then again I have been in Wildstar less than a week so entering the argument before I joined the game would have been impossible. | |} ---- ---- http://www.pcgamer.com/blizzard-confirms-mounted-flight-wont-be-added-to-warlords-of-draenor/ | |} ---- ---- Why would you be out in a lower level zone on a level capped character? You're also assuming that a level capped player won't start a new alt, Cataclysm introduced two new races for people to play, hell I made two of each. You can't fly until you hit at least level 60, people levelling new characters and alts are going to see everything from the ground, there's no flying over anything. Why is there thise huge incorrect assumption that flying equals skipping content when you have to do the content to get to flying in the first place, it is absurd. | |} ---- ---- Of course if it is added everyone will use it. It puts them at too big a disadvantage to not use it. What I am actually against is the way the issue tears apart communities. In WoW I really didn't care if we had flight or not. What I did care about was the disaster in game and on the forums the whole debate became. Better to not even open that can of worms. Edited October 8, 2015 by Myrany | |} ---- If they implement new idea or rule with the flying then i dont think this will ruin the game play for anyone, Its just flaying why does it bother the most? Is the mount going to attack the players? -.- | |} ---- As most people have pointed out before me: The concern (in WoW) was in pvp servers, people will always fly to their destinations, and others looking for victims worthy opponents will never be able to fight anyone because everybody is flying, or if they managed to, the person could drop out of combat and fly away. On the pve side, it is about the ease of skipping over content that was designed to be a challenge on foot but made trivial by flying over everything. Edit: a point can also be made that you skip over a vast amount of beautifully crafted level design by flying over all of it. Some people care very deeply about this, others do not. As a side note I assume that it would end up being various mounts meant to hold carcasses for flaying.. but I'm also afraid to look, I'm eating breakfast ;-; Edited October 8, 2015 by Nostram | |} ---- ---- I think it might be one of those things you had to witness to understand. It came down to Pro flyers vs anti flyers with people raging on both sides. The arguing over the issue actually was becoming more important to those people than playing the game. Many people left the game over it. All in all it was not good for a community that already had enough issues. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Flying in Draenor was added in 6.2.2.... Edited October 8, 2015 by Astasia | |} ---- Not about voting, its about how to make the game experience to be more fun offcorse not to hurt anyone else when something like this happen, There is alot of ground mounts and hover boards going on so adding something totally new is really worth it for the game to keep it going. On the other note, The only thing that made me really use the store is getting the new mount truck and some costumes that's it, All others items flusk etc was not really important at all so i guess the most profit for Wildstar will be is adding new costumes and new mounts but if it will be always ground mount then i dont think i will be more interested to get anymore because its all the same just with different shape | |} ---- ---- You know we can say the same for flying mount ? | |} ---- Sorry but incorrect with part of your first comment. It didn't make the zones feel smaller. It actually made it feel bigger because when you fly over them you look down and say, "Wow I was on a ground mount through all of that." It makes you realize how big the zones really are. If you felt it made that zones feel smaller that is your opinion. For myself and I know for others, it makes it seem bigger. You are probably looking at it like you can travel from point A to B faster because of flying which of course would happen being you are on a 310% speed flying mount vs 110% (or 100%) ground mount and can't go in a straight line. So in that sense sure. But like I said, looking down you do realize how big the zones were so that is what sticks with me vs traveling time since taxis are a type of flying also. There are always pros and cons to flying. For me, I actually really love flying because for one reason like I mentioned above. It is amazing looking down and seeing it from an aerial view. You also get to explore a lot more and see things you couldn't get to on a ground mount. I am not much a pvper so I can see why it was bad for world pvp which is a con on flying. If this game or any game adds flying, then they better be sure they want it as if they try to remove it, the same thing will happen like WoW and get very heated. Edited October 8, 2015 by Bojanglz | |} ---- No kidding and then the hoopla started because people didn't want to do what was required to get it (Pathfinder). The drama continues. | |} ---- Agree with this, and max level or not there's a bunch of advantages even for a max level in lower level zones (switched professions and want to farm some resources? hop on the mount and zipline to the node, this would up the pressure to level the field from low level players and one thing leads to another) It's a binary decision and once the step is made there's no - easy - turning back. I wouldn't be against temporary-flight mechanics with a combination of no-flight zones or an expansion designed around those concepts... but free-form flying in current content: strongly opposed. | |} ---- Well yeah ... that achievement is as bad as WildStar's Raid Attunement Process. Long, boring, pointless and a laundry list of crap. | |} ---- The 90 boost was introduced in 2014 and the Cataclysm revamp was in 2010, are you suggesting nobody leveled a new alt over 4 years? Nobody wanted to try out the three new races or the monk class? Yeah, everybody waited 4 years on a feature they had no idea would exist just to skip the revamped zones, mhmm. | |} ---- ---- ---- not my point My point is the whole debate just divides the community and creates drama and that is not a good thing. | |} ---- ---- ---- Jeremy Gaffney on flying mounts: source. I realize I could still be wrong as this was released pretty early. But I remember hearing about how they were saying that they would listen to fans on this issue and decide. Based on the discussion I've seen about flying mounts in the past, it has been largely negative so I assumed that was ultimately what got the concept shut down. Just wanted to source why I thought things happened the way I did. Edited October 8, 2015 by Spider Bro Jenkins | |} ---- This is correct. There was a point before first headstart where the idea was brought up in the community and the devs reconsidered it for a short time. Luckily, the idea got shot down pretty quickly. | |} ---- ---- It was brought back up just before early access started, people wanted to know why it had been shot down. Devs did consider it for a brief moment but it was shot down again. They did say they would listen to the player base but since the first discussions it's always been a big no from the community. Some people do want it but the majority didn't. We do talk about it every so often but the original plans were shut down long before most of us got here. I didn't get involved until early 2014 and flying had been axed long before I arrived. I've seen it brought up about 3 times during the months I visit the forums. The community does seem largely against it now though. I have to admit, i'm not keen on the idea of flying. It's not needed and doesn't add anything worthwhile. It's a waste of resources and dev time that needs to go elsewhere. I'd much rather have new content than flying over old content. The problems the game has need fixing long before either of those are discussed properly again though. | |} ---- Yeah it makes me sad. I'm actually really glad I never played WoW because I feel like a lot of player's have been soured by that game. When I was playing around in beta, I got a small taste of how flying mounts would have worked in WildStar. For one, you can knock players off their mounts since they had their own health pool. I also noticed my telegraphs would randomly aggro birds in the sky and that was also pretty hilarious. This happens less now. I don't think any MMO will be bug free but I have the feeling that the majority of players will always disagree no matter how fixed this game becomes because of the way WoW did it. | |} ---- For me, personally, it has nothing to do with WoW. I quit that game just before Wrath released so flying wasn't a major thing, it had only just come into it with Burning Crusade. The problem I have with flying is none of the other MMO's I play have it so I don't need it or want it. | |} ---- ---- ---- The debate is going to happen regardless. If they don't add flying mounts then threads like this one will pop up again and again until the game dies. If they do add flying mounts then complaint threads will start popping up instead. There's no getting around it. What is the problem with trivializing content you have already done and have no reason to do again? | |} ---- What part of "They said they won't add it, but crybaby fanbase cried in the forum and they added it later" I said you don't undestand? | |} ---- ---- I know they can be whiny, but in this case their complaint was legit. The entire lead up to the expansion they said it would be coming later. Then all of a sudden one dev said they weren't going to, and that's when all hell broke loose and they had to backtrack. If you say you're going to do something then backtrack there better be a damn good reason and there wasn't. The whole debacle is one reason I stopped maintaining my sub there. That and the expansion was boring as spit, and is what they're going to be stuck with for almost another year. | |} ---- ---- I did, and it was just a bunch of WoW dragon mounts or something. Then I typed in "flayed man" and got much more gruesome results. I blame Tex. | |} ---- The part where you assumed I was psychic or had a photographic memory and remembered every word of every post in the thread. You replied to me with nothing but a link to an old 3rd party interview with somebody I've never heard of where they said flying mounts wouldn't be added. I could only assume from your well written and thought out post that you were under the impression that flying was never added to Dreanor. Congratulations on making a vague post that was misinterpreted, this is why we use our words. I was never aware of that interview, and in all likelyhood it was an intentional feeling of the waters to see what kind of reaction they would get. I doubt they ever really planned to renege on their existing expansion promises that were repeated to us over and over before and after the expansion release. | |} ---- Nexus is already designed for flaying as you can see from the taxi and there is mobs who actually are away up that you can kill but you cant reach, some birds i guess OP. I dont think it will take so much effort | |} ---- I mean to be fair all of WoD was them saying things then not doing it, according to Ghostcrawler Frostfire was barely even playable when he left, so they basically made up concepts for that blizzcon and did like none of it, It's just that flying was a massive one for the community because they like to hit auto run and fly over everything because walking is hard I guess. | |} ---- ---- We hope. :D | |} ---- ---- ----